


play it cool

by kiyala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishinoya and Watari are secretly dating. It's the worst kept secret ever, but Karasuno plays along anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	play it cool

"Is that… Watari from Seijou as your phone wallpaper?" Tanaka asks and Nishinoya's first response is to fling his phone into a nearby bush.

"What? What phone? Whose phone? I don't have a phone. What's a Watari?"

Tanaka blinks at him. "Oh, okay. My mistake."

"It's cool," Nishinoya says, sweating. "It happens."

He waits until Tanaka's gone before he retrieves his phone from the bush. He has a new message, from Watari: _skype date tonight? :) Xx_

"Holy shit, my boyfriend is so cute," he whispers, as Asahi walks past.

"What was that? You have a boyfriend?"

"Nope!" Nishinoya sweats harder. "No boyfriend, not me, I'm definitely not secretly dating anyone!"

Asahi scratches his head. "I must have misheard, then. I'm sorry."

Nishinoya walks behind Asahi on the way to the gym, texting Watari back to confirm.

 

* * *

 

"We're having a practice match against Seijou in two weeks," Ukai tells the team, and Nishinoya yells with excitement. At least he's not the only one, because Hinata and Tanaka are howling with excitement too.

Tsukishima looks like he wants to leave.

 

* * *

 

 _Play it cool, Yuu, play it cool_ , he thinks to himself as he gets off the bus. He saw Watari on the weekend, when they went to the movies together, and it's exciting to be able to see him again, just three days later. But he's dating the enemy, and he needs to be subtle about it. He needs to brush it off, maybe just hide it as enthusiasm to play against a skilled libero. He can do this.

"Holy shit, your eyes are beautiful in this light," he blurts out, in the middle of shaking Watari's hand in greeting.

"Your hair looks amazing today," Watari replies. "Did you use the wax you bought on the weekend?"

"Yeah! Do you like it?" Nishinoya beams. He lowers his voice. "When I put it on this morning, I thought about how I bought it when I was with you."

Watari's cheeks go red and it's so cute that Nishinoya wants to kiss him right then and there, but he can't, because they're being subtle right now.

They look around, realising that everyone else has already gone inside. Watari takes Nishinoya's hand, leading him into the school and to the gym, and only lets go when they're about to walk inside.

 

* * *

 

"Did you see that save?" Watari asks his teammates from the other side of the net and Nishinoya grins, getting to his feet.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi exchange looks with a small smile. Nishinoya is pretty sure it's because they're admiring his Rolling Thunder. Hinata and Tanaka are shouting about how cool it is too, while Ukai tells them to shut up.

Watari winks at him from the other end of the court. Nishinoya winks right back.

 

* * *

 

"I was saving this until after we beat Seijou," Nishinoya says, his palms sweating. "But, um. I'm dating their libero, Watari."

Daichi blinks at him. "Okay."

"I'm _dating Watari_ ," Nishinoya says again, because he didn't know what to expect, but it definitely wasn't this, to have it just shrugged off.

"I know," Daichi tells him. "Suga and I figured it out a while back, but we told the team not to bring it up, because we figured you'd talk to us about it when you were comfortable with it."

"Oh," Nishinoya breathes. He blinks. "Can I tell you about how cute my boyfriend is, then?"

"You know what?" Daichi asks. "You can tell Suga. I'm sure Suga would love to hear all about it."


End file.
